


Club de campeones

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Bukkake, Celebrations, Champagne, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Darkness, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, For a Friend, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Porn Hard, Grand Prix Final, Group Sex, Horniness, Hot, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprises, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Al ganar la medalla de oro en el último Grand Prix Final, Yuri Plisetsky se ganó también una automática membresía al denominado "Club de campeones", cuyo iniciador y fundador era nada más y nada menos que Victor Nikiforov.Ahí solo ingresaban los mejores patinadores del mundo y Yuri descubriría por sí mismo las razones que hacían tan especial a ese club secreto.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Original Character(s), Yuri Plisetsky & Original Male Character(s), Yuri Plisetsky/Original Character(s), Yuri Plisetsky/Original Male Character(s), Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Club de campeones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YurioNikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov/gifts).



> Gracias a [**Alex Plisetsky**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov) por dejarme usar a su bello OC en esta historia ♥
> 
> Este fic lo escribí originalmente en 2016 pero luego la eliminé de todas mis cuentas porque no me gustó aquella primera versión. Ahora la reedité, por lo que esta sería la segunda versión, la cual se encuentra ligeramente modificada y tiene por protagonistas a personajes más bonitos e interesantes. Por fin quedé conforme.

El Grand Prix Final que tuvo lugar en Barcelona, España y vio al joven patinador ruso Yuri Plisetsky consagrarse campeón, alzándose con la medalla de oro el mismo año de su debut en la categoría Senior, había terminado.

Había sido una competencia extenuante y complicada. Sin embargo, Plisetsky lo logró y terminó compartiendo el podio con el japonés Yuuri Katsuki y el canadiense Jean Jacques Leroy, quienes se llevaron las medallas de plata y bronce, respectivamente.

Llevarse el oro produjo a Yuri un sentimiento agridulce; él había dejado todo de sí en la pista de hielo y sus sacrificios por fin dieron resultados. Él mismo había dicho que puso sangre, sudor y lágrimas para ejecutar sus programas.

Él estaba feliz por su triunfo, sentía que lo merecía y se encontraba muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Aquella competencia estuvo tan llena de emociones fuertes y altibajos para él. 

Pudo ver humillado al soberbio e insoportable Leroy, pudo reencontrarse con Otabek Altin, pudo ganarle a Yuuri Katsuki y sobre todo pudo demostrarle a Nikiforov que consiguió brillar sin él y que a pesar de su abandono y sus promesas incumplidas, consiguió ser el mejor.

Antes de salir a la pista para su último Allegro Appassionato, Victor le dio a Yuri la noticia que éste estuvo esperando por meses, es decir, su retorno al patinaje y por consiguiente, a Rusia, seguido de un inesperado y afectuoso abrazo.

Cuando concluyó la conferencia de prensa, Yuri fue a cambiarse de ropa. Ataviado con su casaca del equipo ruso, salió de los vestidores con su bolso a cuestas y por supuesto, con su flamante medalla de oro colgada al cuello. 

El rubio era bastante vanidoso, quería que todos aquellos que lo vieran, supieran que se hallaban frente al nuevo campeón y que lo admiraran; él era el mejor y lo sabía pero le gustaba que se lo reafirmaran. Su ego y su seguridad estaba más inflados que nunca, sentía que el gatito finalmente se convirtió en tigre.

Yakov y Lilia recibieron a Yuri cuando éste dejó los vestidores y se alzaron con sus pertenencias. Entonces el joven notó que el lugar ya había quedado casi vacío pues la mayoría de las personas ya habían retirado.

—Oye Yakov, ¿habrá banquete? -preguntó Yuri con cierto interés- ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

—El banquete tendrá lugar mañana. Pero Victor te estaba buscando, dijo que quería invitarte a cenar para celebrar tu triunfo. ¿Deseas ir con él?

—Por supuesto -Yuri asintió con una sonrisa ladina al escuchar aquello- De seguro llevará al cerdo idiota con él y aprovecharé para restregarles mi medalla en sus jodidas caras.

—Bien, en ese caso pidió que le esperes en la recepción. Lilia y yo regresaremos al hotel.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos después.

\---

El rubio permaneció en el lobby esperando a que Victor se dignara a aparecer por ahí, llevaba aguardando casi quince minutos y comenzaba a impacientarse. A esas alturas, solo quedaba el personal que se estaba encargando de desmontar todo el equipamiento.

—¡Yuri! -escuchó por fin a Victor llamarlo y al girar lo vio acercarse a él-

—Hasta que viniste, anciano -el chico giró los ojos en claro gesto de fastidio- Ya me estaba por ir.

—¡Pero qué impaciente, gatito! -el mayor sonrió con su usual actitud despreocupada- Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación para que vayamos a celebrar -tomó la medalla de oro ajena y la observó con atención-

—¿Te gusta? Sabes que pudo haber sido tuya, ¿no? -expresó Yuri con tono de burla- Pero no, tu sexta medalla de oro me la quedé yo.

—Lo cual me alegra mucho y me hace sentir muy orgulloso de ti. La medalla de oro sigue siendo de Rusia. Ya sabía que no fallarías, eres el mejor.

Yuri lo miró algo incrédulo. No podía concebir que Victor le estuviera diciendo todo eso, no cuando el muy miserable había afirmado tantas veces que su pupilo japonés se llevaría el oro y que se casaría con él en cuanto lo consiguiera. Ahora estaba claro que todo fue solamente una de las acostumbradas y estúpidas bromas del albino.

El joven Plisetsky quedó un tanto ruborizado; no podía negarse a sí mismo que las palabras de Victor lo hacían sentir halagado aunque era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo. Entonces optó por cambiar de tema.

—¿Y el cerdo no va a venir?

—Él ya nos está esperando para la celebración. Prefirió adelantarse y fue al hotel.

—¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Yuri con cierta indignación, él esperaba una salida y no tener que quedarse en el hotel donde se encontraban hospedados- De haber sabido que solo cenaríamos en el estúpido hotel, me hubiera ido de regreso con Lilia y Yakov.

—No, gatito. En realidad será en otro hotel.

—¿En otro hotel? —Sí, en uno donde estemos lejos de la vista de los curiosos, de la prensa y de los fans -afirmó el hombre y salieron a la calle-

Allí los estaba esperando una lujosa camioneta negra que había llegado exclusivamente para llevarlos. Ambos subieron al vehículo y se dirigieron a su destino. Yuri no tenía idea a donde Victor lo estaba conduciendo, todo lo que quería era disfrutar de una merecida y deliciosa cena.

Luego de media hora de viaje, arribaron a un lujoso hotel ubicado en las afueras de Barcelona. Descendieron del vehículo y en la recepción, Victor pasó a un personal una tarjeta dorada. Yuri notó que no se trataba una tarjeta de crédito, más bien parecía una especie de credencial.

—Suite Presidencial reservada a nombre de Victor Nikiforov. Perfecto, señores, pueden pasar. ¿Gustan que un personal los dirija hasta allí? -preguntó la recepcionista y le devolvió esa tarjeta-

—No hace falta. Conozco el camino.

Entonces ambos patinadores fueron hacia los elevadores y se dirigieron al último piso del hotel. Yuri observó a Victor y quedó un tanto dudoso respecto a algo, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—¿Conoces el camino? ¿Acaso ya estuviste antes aquí?

—Muchas veces. Es un lugar muy bello y lujoso, sé que te encantará.

Esa respuesta solo generó más preguntas a Yuri, por lo que enseguida cuestionó.

—¿La cena de celebración será en una Suite Presidencial?

—Bueno, primero vamos a celebrar y luego cenaremos -explicó el mayor- Esta es... mmm... ¿cómo decirlo? -una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en los labios de Nikiforov- Es una tradición luego de cada GPF y estoy contento de que seas tú el que se sume en esta ocasión.

—Victor, no estoy entendiendo nada -el rubio frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarlo- ¿Quieres explicarte?

—Ya eres parte del club, Yuri -el otro también le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo-

—¿Club? ¿Qué club?

—El club de campeones.

—¿¡Uh!? -fue todo lo que Yuri pudo exclamar, seguía sin entender nada y cada respuesta del otro solo lo dejaba más perdido, así que optó por ver y esperar de qué se trataba todo aquello-

\---

En cuanto los rusos llegaron al piso en cuestión, los recibió un hombre elegantemente trajeado al que Victor volvió a enseñarle su tarjeta dorada. El sujeto asintió y con esa tarjeta abrió una puerta.

—Adelante, señores. Los otros caballeros ya se encuentran en la suite.

Yuri notó que la puerta misteriosa conducía a un extenso pasillo que se encontraba vacío.

—No quiero molestias ni interrupciones -advirtió el albino- Puede retirarse, si preciso algo contactaré a la recepción.

—Como usted ordene, señor Nikiforov.

Tras eso, Victor condujo a Yuri a través de aquel misterioso corredor. El chico se sentía un tanto inquieto e intrigado.

—¡Vaya, Victor! Parece que eres muy asiduo de este hotel -comentó Yuri mientras observaba toda esa opulencia-

—Podría decirse que sí -respondió el otro- Me convertí en un cliente exclusivo.

—¿Y quiénes son los otros que invitaste? -preguntó el rubio- Además del cerdo, espero no hayan venido el insoportable de JJ y su novia la bruja fea.

—Ya verás, Yuri. Solo te puedo decir que son invitados muy selectos y especiales.

Entonces los dos llegaron a la habitación y Yuri quedó sorprendido tanto por encontrarla vacía como por todo el lujo que le rodeaba. Desde luego, muchas veces estuvo en hoteles de cinco estrellas pero nunca llegó a hospedarse en una suite presidencial como esa.

—¡Mierda! -exclamó el chico- Una noche en esta suite debe costar una fortuna.

—De hecho, sí. Pero son lujos que los campeones podemos darnos de vez en cuando.

Victor cerró la puerta y Yuri se adentró más en el sitio. Lo primero que vio fue una pequeña mesa, donde se hallaban dispuestas unas bandejas que contenían bocadillos y también unas copas con bebidas que se notaban acababan de ser servidas.

—¿Eso es champagne? -preguntó Yuri con desconfianza-

—Así es. Puedes beber si gustas. —No bebo alcohol -refutó de inmediato- ¿Qué no hay otra cosa?

—Los campeones bebemos champagne, bébelo. Luego pediré que traigan algo más para ti. Esto es solo un aperitivo.

—Ya que... -contestó el chico y sin más, tomó una de las copas-

Yuri bebió y también comió algunos bocadillos.

—Están muy buenos -afirmó aún con la boca llena- Oye, ¿y los demás? ¿Qué no se suponía estaban ya aquí?

—Seguro que están por allá -Nikiforov señaló una puerta al fondo de la habitación- ¿Por qué no vas a echar un vistazo y les avisas que ya llegamos?

—¡Pero qué extraño está todo esto! -respondió Plisetsky encogiendo los hombros pero su curiosidad pudo más, quería saber quiénes eran los otros patinadores que Victor invitó esa noche-

Yuri fue hacia el lugar que Victor le indicó, abrió la puerta y ni bien ingresó al lugar vio que estaba todo a oscuras. Buscó el interruptor pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, alguien lo tomó con violencia y lo cargó en sus brazos para conducirlo al interior de la habitación.

—¡Oye, idiota! ¡Quién quiera que seas, suéltame! -exigió mientras empezaba a forcejear-

No podía ver al sujeto que lo estaba cargando, pero era evidente se trataba de alguien mucho más grande y fuerte que él. Rato después, pudo sentir que lo bajaron sobre una superficie dura, parecía ser una mesa. 

El chico intentó levantarse pero sintió que alguien le sujetaba las manos colocándolas al costado de su cabeza y otra persona se encargaba de despojarle de sus calzados y luego de su pantalón.

Yuri se movía intentando zafar de esas personas, sabía que se trataban de sus colegas patinadores pero no tenía idea de quienes podían ser, ya que el lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras y ningún haz de luz entraba a esa habitación ni siquiera desde el exterior.

—¡No sé quiénes sean pero los voy a matar, hijos de perra! -vociferó Plisetsky, estaba en verdad enojadísimo por la broma que estaban gastando- ¿Eres tú, cerdo idiota? ¡No tienes idea de cómo voy a patear tu obeso trasero!

Acto seguido, Plisetsky sintió que tomaban con fuerza del rostro para obligarle a abrir la boca y darle de beber algo. Se trataba de alcohol, el sabor amargo del líquido invadió su boca y se derramó por las comisuras. Enseguida, el chico tuvo como un ataque de tos, ya que se hallaba recostado y así no podía beber de forma apropiada. Eso fue aprovechado por los desconocidos que le quitaron a Yuri la sudadera que traía puesta, además de la camiseta. Aún estando en la oscuridad, el joven sentía que todo le daba vueltas, era una sensación de mareo y vértigo; también pudo notar que lo habían dejado totalmente desnudo y por si fuera poco le arrebataron su adorada medalla de oro.

—¡¡¡Mi medalla!!! -reclamó molesto- Devuélvanme mi medalla, hijos de puta ¡¡¡Victor!!! ¿En dónde estás, anciano de mierda? -se puso a llamarlo con desesperación- ¡¡¡Victor, ven aquí ahora mismo!!! 

—Estoy aquí, gatito. Eres muy escandaloso, ¿sabes? -respondió el albino ingresando a la habitación, Yuri apenas consiguió ver la silueta ajena en la puerta- ¿Por qué mejor no te relajas?

—¿¡Qué es toda esta broma de mierda!? -cuestionó Yuri- Quiero mi medalla de regreso, más vale que me la devuelvan ya.

Yuri seguía recostado sobre aquella mesa mientras estaba siendo sujetado de brazos y piernas. Por fin Victor encendió la luz del lugar y el chico quedó estupefacto al verlo sin una sola pieza de ropa en él. 

Luego levantó la mirada hacia el que le sujetaba las manos y descubrió se trataba del suizo Christophe Giacometti, quien lo observaba con su típica e inquietante sonrisa lasciva. Yuri se ruborizó al ver que el suizo también estaba desnudo. 

Pero se horrorizó aún más al ver que el que le sujetaba los pies era nada más y nada menos que el patinador rumano Ferka Ardelean y este también estaba en las mismas condiciones que los demás.

—Hola, _gatito_ -lo saludó con un dejo de burla, sabía que Victor lo llamaba y Yuri odiaba mucho que alguien más se dirigiera a él de esa manera-

—¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? ¡Déjenme ya! -exigió e intentó zafarse- Y tú, maldito imbécil, regrésame mi medalla ahora mismo -le dijo a Ferka al ver que la llevaba colgada al cuello-

Yuri sabía que Victor había tenido amoríos con esos dos sujetos y por esa misma razón, no los toleraba mucho, en especial a Ferka, porque este no perdía una sola oportunidad para insinuarse al albino y no le importaba lo que pudieran decir los demás. En el fondo, Yuri admiraba al rumano, sabía que este era uno de los grandes candidatos a ser el sucesor de Nikiforov en cuanto a récords mundiales. Tampoco podía negar que Ferka era un chico muy atractivo, Yuri le envidiaba un poco esa larga cabellera pelirroja y ese cuerpo perfectamente torneado.

—Bienvenido al club de campeones, Yuri -anunció Victor y se acercó trayendo consigo una botella de champagne-

—Victor, esto ya no es gracioso.

El hombre acarició el rostro del rubio y le enseñó una sonrisa cargada de perversión.

—¿No estás contento de unirte al club, Yuri? -cuestionó con un tono sarcástico- Aquí solo pueden entrar los mejores y este año te toca a ti integrarte a nosotros por fin.

—¿Qué es esta estupidez del club de campeones? -preguntó Yuri- ¡Me están tomando el pelo, desgraciados!

—Es un club que yo mismo fundé y sus miembros son aquellos competidores que tuvieron el honor de compartir el podio conmigo alguna vez -explicó Victor- En tu caso, eso no ha pasado aún pero de todos modos, he decidido hacerte socio vitalicio. Debutaste en Senior y saliste campeón, ahora como premio quiero que debutes en la pista pequeña y nos demuestres que eres merecedor de esa medalla.

—No te tenses, Yuri -agregó Ferka y sonrió de lado- Te garantizo que va a gustarte lo que hacemos aquí.

—¡Tch, eres un idiota!

Victor bebió el champagne de la botella y luego se acercó a Yuri para besarlo dejándolo saborear la espumante bebida. Podía sentir como la lengua de su colega ruso invadía su boca y se adueñaba de ella, ni siquiera se molestó en oponer resistencia.

No era la primera vez que besaba a Victor, lo había hecho muchas veces aunque ellos nunca hablaban de eso. Lo cierto era que a Yuri le encantaba ese hombre y sabía que él no le era nada indiferente a Victor; le gustaba mucho cuando este lo besaba y lo acariciaba, al punto de que siempre había fantaseado con perder su virginidad con él. Desde luego, no se atrevería a rechazarlo en las circunstancias que se encontraba ahora.

Victor dejó los labios de Yuri y se apartó, pudo notarlo todo ruborizado, lo que le pareció por demás adorable.

—¡Fue solo un beso y ya se le paró! ¡Vaya, Yuri! Estás más caliente de lo que pensaba -comentó Ferka viéndolo acusadoramente- Bueno, no podemos culparte, después de todo eres un adolescente virgen que está hambriento de sexo.

—¿¡¡¡¡Eeehhh!!!??? ¿Pero qué mierda? -exclamó el rubio viéndose con desconcierto, en efecto, tenía una tremenda erección que ni él conseguía explicarse cómo pasó tan de repente-

—Fue efectivo -añadió Chis en referencia a un supuesto afrodisíaco que le puso a la bebida que dieron al chico cuando estaba todo a oscuras- Resultó tal y como lo esperábamos.

Victor se dirigió hasta Ferka y le sacó la medalla que estaba luciendo con total descaro. —Todos deseaban llevársela pero este gatito se quedó con ella -afirmó Victor y besó el oro- Ahora nosotros te daremos tu otro premio, espero seas agradecido y lo valores.

Victor tomó la medalla y colocó la cinta de la misma alrededor del erecto pene de Yuri sin ajustarla. Sonrió y quedó viendo al chico por un instante, lucía tan erótico extendido en esa mesa mientras los otros dos sensuales patinadores lo sujetaban de manos y pies.

El ruso tomó de nuevo la botella de champagne y vertió el contenido sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Yuri, haciéndolo temblar un poco a causa del frío líquido que lo bañaba.

—¿Me dejan empezar a mí, chicos? -preguntó Victor-

—Eso ni se pregunta, Victor -respondió Ferka- Los nuevos tienen que pasar primero por ti. Es parte de la tradición, ¿no?

Acto seguido, Victor se puso a lamer el cuello de Yuri degustando así el resto de bebida que había mojado esa blanca y tersa piel; así continuó recorriéndole de ese mismo modo mientras descendía por las clavículas del chico hasta hacerse con rapidez de sus pezones, los cuales mordió y chupó uno por uno produciendo al rubio que se estremeciera y emitiera un gemido entrecortado.

Victor prosiguió con lo suyo, con una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho de Yuri en lo que sus labios iban en descenso, besando su plano abdomen con un poco más de rapidez hasta llegar la zona púbica donde se detuvo un rato solo para comprobar las expresiones del rubio.

El chico estaba excitado, no podía negarlo. Apenas había empezado pero ya se encontraba desesperado por más, y desde luego, Victor disfrutaba viéndolo de esa manera pero no se iba a conformar con tan poco.

El albino tomó el pene del nuevo integrante de su club en una de sus manos, para luego pasarle la lengua en toda su extensión. Aquello hizo que Yuri gimiera por más que trataba de no hacerlo para no ponerse en evidencia.

—No te contengas, Yuri -susurró Victor- Queremos escucharte.

—¡Ngh! ¡Ya cállate, anciano!

—¿Qué tal si lo ayudan a destensarse, chicos? -sugirió el mayor separando los muslos ajenos- Al parecer, aún se encuentra un poco reacio.

—Será un placer -replicó Ferka sonriente, estaba esperando la señal de Victor para involucrarse también en aquel juego-

El rumano tomó la pierna derecha de Yuri y la elevó para comenzar a besársela con delicadeza para luego hacer lo mismo con el pie del chico y chuparle los dedos, produciéndole una mezcla de cosquillas y excitación.

Victor continuó con lo suyo y Yuri sintió la boca ajena apoderarse de su pene para luego ser succionado con lentitud mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a Chris, quien lo veía con una expresión hambrienta.

No hizo falta el chico dijera una sola, sus quejidos y sus bellos ojos verdes cristalizados indicaron al suizo todo lo que Yuri quería. Entonces le soltó las manos y le sonrió. 

El joven rubio le hizo una seña para pedirle que se acercara.

—Ven aquí, Chris -susurró ansioso-

Chris no lo hizo esperar mucho, se posicionó hasta quedar frente a Yuri siendo gratamente tomando del rostro por el entusiasmado joven, entonces se acercó a besarlo de una manera suave y delicada. Sin embargo, con los segundos eso se fue tornando en algo intenso y fogoso.

Yuri sentía que estaba en el aire. Se veía a sí mismo disfrutando invadido por una mezcla perfecta de placer indescriptible que recorría todo su delgado y esbelto cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y pensó que no le resultaba tan malo unirse a ese club después de todo.

—Ahhhhhh... -gimió al separarse un poco del sensual suizo que lo besaba tan impetuosamente hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento-

Chris continuó besándolo pero ahora lo hacía cada vez con más fuerza, atrapando los labios de Yuri entre sus dientes. En tanto, Victor se deleitaba haciéndole esa deliciosa felación mientras el adolescente empezaba a expulsar pre-semen, el cual el ruso utilizó un poco en sus dedos para conducirlos con lentitud al orificio de Yuri y acariciarlo, logrando así poco a poco abrirse paso en él. 

Y por otro lado, estaba Ferka, quien parecía muy entretinado lamiendo y chupando los pies del nuevo y flamante campeón, pasándole la lengua en medio de sus dedos. Claro que también tenía ganas de sumarse al trabajo de Victor pero éste era quien daba las órdenes de lo que ahí se hacía.

El albino se compuso y pidió a los otros que llevaran a Yuri a la cama. Chris y Ferka se detuvieron de inmediato y el rumano se acercó al rubio con esa usual actitud desafiante que siempre le mostraba.

—Miren nada más cómo está el gatito, totalmente domesticado -le dijo con sorna antes de tomarlo por la cintura para cargarlo-

Yuri abrazó a Ferka por el cuello y se ciñó a él también con sus piernas, con las que rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo. Así, Plisetsky fue llevado hasta la cama y cuando el rumano lo bajó, aprovechó para besarlo con intensidad. Por increíble que resultara, el joven ruso no lo rechazó, aceptó aquellos besos sin decir una sola palabra en protesta. Estaba demasiado ansioso y necesitado de cualquier tipo de atención.

En tanto, Chis se acercó a ellos trayendo una tira de condones y un pequeño frasco de lubricante.

—¿Será suficiente con esto? -preguntó a Victor-

—Más que suficiente -respondió el albino tomando un preservativo- Ya, Ferka, basta de jugar. Voltéalo de una vez

Entonces Ferka dejó de besar a Yuri y cumplió la orden Victor, colocó al chico boca abajo en medio de la cama y le separó las nalgas indicando a Chris que le colocara el lubricante allí, el suizo lo hizo pasandole los dedos y presionando en medio.

—¡A la mierda con esto! -exclamó Victor y lanzó el condón a un lado-

—¿Es en serio, Victor? -preguntó Ferka un poco descolocado- ¿Lo harás así?

—Sí. Yuri es virgen y como fundador del club, seré el primero -refutó el mayor y se acercó al chico- Ustedes pueden disputarse lo demás después.

—¡Qué gentil! -dijo Chris no muy contento-

—¿Acaso quieres tomar mi lugar, Chris? -Victor se detuvo y observó a su amigo-

—No, Vitya. El gatito es todo tuyo. Míralo, está completamente entregado y esperando por ti.

Victor tomó las caderas de Yuri y las levantó, haciéndole quedar de rodillas en la cama aunque su cabeza seguía pegada al colchón. La expuesta entrada del rubio estaba, al parecer, muy bien lubricada.

—Encárguense ustedes de esto -dijo Victor a los otros dos, en lo que él empezó a masturbarse un poco-

El ruso mayor había dado la orden a los otros para que dilataran a Yuri usando los dedos. Ferka fue el primero en introducirle los suyos, metió dos dedos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara al verse invadido de un modo tan repentino.

—Con cuidado, imbécil -gruñó Yuri al darse cuenta de que era el rumano-

—Dime eso cuando te esté follando -contestó Ferka con una sonrisa-

Chris decidió incorporarse también a ese trabajo, iba a introducir un dedo en Yuri pero Ferka quería que colabore más.

—No seas tan generoso, métele mínimo tres. De lo contrario no podrá aguantar a Victor. ¡Mira eso! Ya sabes lo que decían de los rusos, y nosotros lo comprobamos con creces.

Ambos fijaron sus miradas en el falo de Victor, realmente lo tenía grande, estaba todo erecto y húmedo. Chris hizo caso al rumano e introdujo tres de sus dedos en Yuri y luego a la par, empezaron a moverlos simulando fuertes embestidas, haciendo que Yuri comenzara a gemir agitado.

El rubio condujo su mano hasta su miembro intentando tocarse pero Ferka se lo impidió de inmediato, al tiempo que seguía introduciendo más y más sus dedos en el interior ajeno. 

—¡Ya es suficiente! -Victor intervino por fin al ver las condiciones en las que Yuri se hallaba- Se supone que lo desvirgue yo con mi pene y no ustedes con sus dedos -sonrió- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

El suizo y el rumano asintieron y salieron de allí, quedaron viendo a Victor apropiarse de nuevo de las caderas de Yuri, posicionar su falo en la entrada del chico y sin más protocolo, penetrarlo con fuerza haciéndolo gritar a causa dolor que le producía.

Yuri se retorcía y profería maldiciones en ruso mientras sus manos se sujetaban las sábanas. Podía sentir toda la ardiente extensión de Victor en su interior, invadiéndolo agresivamente como una sensación de fuego en las entrañas y electricidad en su columna vertebral.

—¡¡¡Ngh... aaaahhh!!! -gritó- ¡Quítalo, maldita sea! ¡Aahhh... no, es insoportable! -susurró-

—Te acostumbrarás pronto si te relajas un poco -aseguró Victor moviéndose apenas un poco-

La medalla de oro que antes se hallaba enredada al pene de Yuri, cayó a la cama y Ferka la tomó para colocarla en el cuello del chico.

—Felicidades, Yuri -le dijo- Hoy también te consagras campeón de las putas.

—¡¡¡Muérete, imbécil!!! -esbozó el rubio con una expresión de dolor-

Tanto Ferka como Chris empezaron a reír y luego a besarse, disfrutando del libidinoso espectáculo que Nikiforov les ofrecía follándose al nuevo integrante de su peculiar club.

Llegado cierto momento, Victor ya no lo soportó más. Ese chico estaba muy estrecho y su cálido interior parecía estrujar su miembro cada vez más. Siguió moviéndose de a poco y a embestirlo una y otra vez, emitiendo quejidos mientras salía y se hundía en Yuri, quien parecía haberse acostumbrado a él.

—¡Vamos, Yuri! ¿Acaso ya te cansaste? -cuestionó Chris e hizo que Yuri se levantara sosteniéndose con sus codos- Esto apenas empieza.

—Ahhh... ahhhh.... claro que no me cansé, idiota -Yuri solo podía gemir al ser embestido por su sensual compatriota-

—Eso es genial -replicó el pelirrojo- Porque tengo algo para ti.

Entonces Ferka tomó a Yuri del cabello y sin que éste lo pudiera predecir debido a que estaba más concentrado en lo de Victor, se sorprendió al sentir el miembro del rumano invadirle la boca.

Yuri nunca antes había hecho algo como eso, así que casi por inercia empezó a succionar el pene de Ferka, que rato después también entraba y salía de su cavidad bucal sin la menor compasión.

—Es tu turno, Chris -dijo el rumano a Giacometti, cediéndole su lugar-

El suizo asintió y tomó a Yuri de la barbilla para acercar su pene a los labios de este, él fue un poco menos agresivo que Ferka. Por lo tanto, el rubio comenzó a lamerlo y luego abrió la boca para que lo meta a su entero gusto.

La habitación se vio invadida por sus innumerables quejidos, Yuri se estaba llevando la mejor parte pero los demás también lo gozaban muchísimo, deleitándose con un show digno de película pornográfica.

Era excitante ver a Yuri en esa posición mientras su medalla se balanceaba a medida que las penetraciones de Victor se hacían más profundas y a la par, los otros chicos se hundían en él hasta llegarle a la garganta.

—¿Quién sigue? -preguntó Victor y salió de Yuri-

—Ve tú, Chris -indicó Ferka, quien todavía tenía su pene enterrado en la boca del rubio-

Entonces Christophe tomó el lugar de Victor, no sin antes colocarse un condón para proseguir con lo que quedó pendiente.

—Háganlo cambiar de posición -ordenó Victor-

Ferka retiró su pene de la boca ajena y colocó a Yuri recostado para arriba, en tanto Chris abrió las piernas del hermoso chico ruso y lo penetró con suma facilidad, comenzó a moverse intentando ser gentil con él. En tanto el rumano, volvió a lo mismo de antes.

Victor quedó mirándolos un momento hasta que se acercó para empezar a masturbar a Yuri. Era genial verlo ser penetrado analmente por Chris al mismo tiempo que se comía todo el sexo de Ferka.

Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que Victor vio que Chris estaba casi en su límite y lo separó de Yuri.

—¡Vamos, Ferka! -el albino lo animó- Tu turno.

El suizo salió de Yuri y Victor colocó al chico de costado en la cama para que Ferka se posicionara detrás de él. El rumano también se puso un condón antes de tomar a Yuri por la cintura y penetrarlo de golpe, tan profundo como lo que fue posible. Ambos gruñían y gemían imparables ante las atentas miradas de los otros dos que no dejaban de masturbarse.

—Ahhhhh... -gimió Yuri al comenzar a correrse-

Para los otros hombres era exquisito verlo así. Yuri no había tenido necesidad alguna de tocarse para eyacular, lo había hecho gracias a esas violentas embestidas que alcanzaron a tocar su punto más sensible.

—¡Estoy a punto! -anunció Ferka, a punto de venirse en el interior del rubio-

—Ya sabes lo que debes hacer -indicó Victor con una sonrisa-

Ferka salió de Yuri y se compuso para luego quitarse el condón. Colocaron al rubio de rodillas en la cama para ellos ponerse de pie sobre el colchón y rodearlo mientras seguían masturbando sus miembros con suma rapidez apuntándolos al rostro del más nuevo.

Yuri abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, ya sabía lo que sucedería en cuestión de pocos segundos más.

—Dénmelo todo -susurró-

Se veía condenadamente sexy de esa manera, con su dichosa medalla colgando de su cuello y casi rogando por el otro premio que le habían prometido esos tres. Solo podía sonreír.

—Mmm... ngh... -exclamó Victor en lo que comenzaba a correrse-

Yuri cerró los ojos al sentir ese semen tibio y espeso cayéndole en toda la cara.

—¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!! -la voz ronca de Giacometti sobresalió mientras eyaculaba y derramaba lo suyo en la boca de Yuri, quien podía sentir ese líquido deslizándose desde su mentón hacia su cuello-

—Ahhh... Dios... -el rumano estaba en las mismas condiciones- Ferka también descargó abundantes fluidos que se mezclaron un poco con los de los demás, logrando salpicar el pecho y la medalla de Yuri.

Yuri comenzó a limpiarse el rostro con las manos para sacarse todo rastro de semen. Sus dedos misma estaban repletos de las esencias de esos tres hombres, no le dio asco para nada y se empezó a lamer tragando todo lo que alcanzó a hacerlo.

Yuri Plisetsky había sido bautizado de esa manera como el nuevo integrante de ese club secreto. Era el más joven de todos ellos y por esa razón lo hacían sentir sumamente especial. A decir verdad, Plisetsky nunca disfrutó tanto de un premio como esa vez.

Tras semejante hazaña y el aseo correspondiente, todos abandonaron aquella lujosa suite para dirigirse al comedor donde los aguardaba una cena privada a los cuatro.

Victor propuso un brindis por el nuevo campeón, todos levantaron las copas.

—Por Yuri -exclamaron todos antes de brindar- ¡Salud!

—Por el club de campeones -añadió Yuri con una sonrisa traviesa- Y por el siguiente Grand Prix Final. ¡Salud, chicos!

—¡Salud! -dijeron los demás al unísono y bebieron-

Yuri estaba feliz, esa había sido hasta entonces la mejor noche de su vida y no podía esperar repetirla hasta el siguiente año donde el club de campeones, sin dudas, se volvería a reunir.

**FIN**


End file.
